Fire and the resulting smoke may unknowingly exist for significant periods of time in areas of buildings before the occupants are warned through conventional smoke detector systems. Even with a plurality of conventional smoke detectors, occupants in remote locations of a burning building may not be able to audibly detect the local alarm horn. A need, therefore, exists for smoke detection systems that can effectively provide early warning to building occupants in remote locations or levels away from the source of the smoke/fire and can provide a means for lighted paths of egress while doing so in a cost effective and simple manner. Such systems should be easy to install and operate to encourage useage. Smoke detectors designed for remote sensing are commonly electrically hardwired to a central annunciator/controller panel to indicate the location of the smoke within a building. Unfortunately, only some businesses and few residences are currently equipped with hardwired smoke detection systems with centralized smoke/fire annunciator panels. The wireless smoke detection system invented by Martin and Miller (U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,246) maintains a plurality of remote smoke sensors through a centralized receiver/annunciator panel. The communication system with environmental condition detection capability invented by Shultz and Malaspina (U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,315) affords a plurality of remote wireless environmental condition detectors all exchanging information through a centralized control panel and communicating to mobile users of portable radio transceivers. Installing and retrofitting of remote sensing smoke detection systems within buildings and residences without centralized annunciator panels is greatly facilitated with the wireless smoke detector system described herein with frequency modulated radio intercommunication capabilities to audibly indicate the location of the smoke detector which sensed smoke in a remote location and to provide means for lighted paths of egress all without the need for a central control unit.